O Gato do Meu Vizinho
by Tilim
Summary: -"Maldito gato que não me deixa dormir e sonhar com o gato do meu vizinho!".


**O GATO DO MEU VIZINHO**

**-**

- Ino, venha jantar! – a voz de sua mãe veio abafada desde a cozinha até passas pelas frestas de sua porta fechada e chegar aos ouvidos da loira. Ino não respondeu, estava entretida demais agachada em sua cama, com as luzes do quarto apagadas e um binóculo em frente aos olhos, observando a janela da frente.

Todas as noites, por volta da hora do jantar, era a mesma rotina. Ela saia correndo do banheiro, ainda de toalha, e colocava-se sobre a cama, o binóculo posicionado. Ino quase babava quando via, na janela em frente a sua, a luz do quarto se acender. Remexia-se para se ajeitar melhor quando a cabeça ruiva, ainda com gotas d'água caindo do cabelo e escorrendo pela pele pálida do pescoço, do peito e das costas, ficava bem em frente à própria janela. Ino já sabia décor o ritual pó-banho de seu vizinho: ele passava o desodorante, remexia nas gavetas atrás de uma cueca e – a parte que ela mais gostava – retirava a toalha ao redor da cintura e a pendurava na maçaneta da porta.

- Ah, fica assim mais um pouquinho! – ela pediu baixinho quando o viu se abaixando para colocar a cueca.

Fazia apenas alguns meses que os três irmãos Sabaku tinham se mudado para a casa em frente à dela, mas fazia apenas algumas semanas que Ino percebera que Gaara, o caçula, se trocava de janela aberta e que, coincidentemente, a janela dele ficava diretamente na direção da sua.

Já sabia que ele era gostoso pelos treinos de basquete da escola que, não apenas ele, mas todos os garotos do time arrancavam as camisas certa hora do jogo, suados e com os cabelos grudando nos rostos e na nuca. Antigamente ela tinha o prazer de assistir o jogo da arquibancada para ver Uchiha Sasuke e alguns outros garotos, mas desde que Gaara chegara e Ino pousara seus olhos cobiçosos sobre aquele ruivo, sabia que ele tinha que ser dela.

Mas o gato do seu vizinho era um cara pra lá de difícil de conquistar. Nem com todo o seu charme, nem com as reboladas e as insinuações de ela mesma se trocar com a janela aberta não o tinham feito atrair-se por ela. O máximo que conseguiu foi um olhar de sua face inexpressiva e só. Se ele soubesse como conseguia deixar Ino frustrada.

- Ridículo de um vizinho gato – ela praguejou e sentiu algo acariciar seu pé esquerdo – AAAH! – gritou jogando-se da cama, sem saber o que era que tocara nela. Caiu no chão de mau jeito sobre a perna e o binóculo foi para embaixo da escrivaninha, do outro lado – Que susto que você me deu, Hana!

A gata malhada a ignorou e pulou de cima da cama para a janela onde ficou lá, lambendo a pata e, pelo que parece, também observando o gato do vizinho. Ino bufou irritada com a interrupção da felina, mas quando voltou sorrateiramente até a janela e ergueu-se apenas o suficiente para ver a janela da frente, a luz já estava apagada – o que significava que ou Gaara já tinha ido dormir ou não estava mais no quarto.

Engatinhou até a cômoda e procurou uma roupa íntima que fez um esforço para colocar sem tirar a toalha e sem levantar muito. Pegou o pijama jogado sobre a cama desarrumada e fez o mesmo processo. Penteou os cabelos e passou seu creme noturno no rosto antes de voltar para a janela e se precipitar para cima, para uma última espiadinha.

- Esteja aí, esteja aí... – ela sussurrou quando alcançou a altura de Hana e sentiu o rabo felpudo de sua gata bater inúmeras vezes contra seu nariz.

- Yamanaka Ino, eu não quero ter que te chamar três vezes! – o grito e a repentina claridade por sua mãe ter acendido a luz fizeram Ino estremecer de susto e pular para trás - O que é que você está fazendo aí no chão?

- Ahn...

"Ah, nada de mais, mamãe, só espiando o gostoso do vizinho que adora se trocar em frente à janela. A senhora devia ver o tamanho do instrumento daquele ser", cogitou. Aquilo era uma hipótese, mas pensando seriamente não era algo para dizer a sua _mãe._

- Abdominais – e rapidamente colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça imitando o gesto.

- Antes do jantar?

- Melhor antes que depois, de estômago cheio, mãe.

- Ino, pare de frescuras e venha logo – adorava o jeito delicado da mãe se simplesmente ignorá-la. Era mais fácil mentir se a mãe somente fizesse aquilo todas as vezes que tentava.

* * *

_- Você é linda._

_Céus, está mesmo acontecendo! Gaara me chamou pra sair e agora vai mesmo rolar: ele vai se aproximar mais um pouco de mim e nós vamos nos beijar. Certo, Ino, com calma, é só um beijo e você é super experiente com esse tipo de coisa._

_Já dá pra sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto, aqueles olhos claríssimos que eu amo e como o perfume importado é másculo e poderoso, porque forma uma aura de cheiro ao redor dele. Não é nem um pouco enjoativo e fica melhor a cada centímetro. A mão dele provoca uma sensação eletrizante que se espalha pelo meu corpo desde a cintura e meus pés se movem sozinho para completar a distância até meu corpo grudar ao dele._

_A boca dele se aproxima da minha orelha e parece que ele vai dizer mais alguma coisa, num daqueles sussurros que te fazem arrepiar:_

_- Miau!_

_Espere um momento: o Gaara miou?_

_- Gaara?_

_- Miaaau!_

_Credo, ele tá miando como aquele gato maldito que aparece aqui em casa no meio da noite pra namorar a Hana e fica miando como se estivesse sendo açoitado, bem embaixo da minha janela._

_- Miaaau!_

Ino abre os olhos com força, como se tivesse despertado de um pesadelo. Para ela, não beijar Gaara em seu sonho, pelo menos, era um perfeito pesadelo. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro macio e gritou de frustração.

- Será que nem em sonho eu não vou conseguir ter esse homem? – perguntou-se e virou para o outro lado para tentar voltar para aquele sonho e encontrar, dessa vez, um Gaara que não miasse.

- Miaaau!

- _Isso_ não foi coisa da minha cabeça, nem sonho – levantou da cama e foi até a janela – Ah, então foi você, gato maldito! Eu estou tentando sonhar aqui, dá pra colaborar? – o gato laranja a ignorou, como os gatos parecem ter o hábito de fazer, e voltou a miar aquele som agudo e irritante, que torna impossível para as pessoas dormir – Não adianta, a Hana não vai dar bola para um ser irritante como você.

Ino viu uma mancha se juntar à mancha laranjada do gato irritante. A mancha era preta e branca, tal qual sua gatinha.

- Hana, sua traidora! – exclamou Ino – Volte pra cá agora mesmo!

Mas a gata não deu sinais de que ouvira nem de que obedeceria a sua dona. Empinou o rabo e ajeitou-se mais para perto do gato laranja desconhecido e irritante.

Ino bufou e calçou suas pantufas de coelhinho. Marchou para a porta da frente sem se importar de estar apenas de pijamas, era tarde da noite para que alguém em seu pacato bairro residencial estivesse acordado para vê-la em seus trajes de dormir que eram, no mínimo, curtos e provocantes para uma jovem de 16 anos. Estava calor e ela não se preocupou em pegar um casaco.

A Yamanaka nem de longe podia ser chamada de garota medrosa. Sempre fora corajosa, impetuosa e desavergonhada. A rua escura não era algo que a preocupava, pois ela acreditava que nada nem ninguém podiam interferir em seu sono e em seus sonhos, especialmente se estes últimos envolvessem certo ruivo que dormia do outro lado da rua.

- Hana, cadê você? – ela chamou, mas a gata tinha sumido na demora de Ino de ir de seu quarto à porta da frente. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, Ino pisou na calçada e depois na rua, chamando sua gata e olhando para os dois lados – Hana, volte aqui – só que a sua rua, com o poste de iluminação quebrado há algumas semanas e sem que a companhia de luz se importasse em consertar, ficava muito parecida com um cenário macabro de filme de terror. Yamanaka Ino podia ser corajosa, mas não era imune a sustos – Hana!

- Quem é Hana?

A voz vinda de trás dela fez Ino gritar e pular, apavorada. Ela se virou com pressa dando passos para trás enquanto seu coração batia descompassado e ela reconhecia a pessoa dona da voz. O reconhecimento não a fez se sentir menos nervosa nem o seu coração desacelerou. Tentou controlar sua respiração e ficava apertando os dedos nas palmas das mãos para se controlar e responder a pergunta, mas ele não era realmente paciente:

- Quem é Hana?

- É... Minha gata – ela respondeu ainda sem jeito – Gaara, você me assustou.

O ruivo deu de ombros e passou seus olhos por Ino. A garota quis sorrir convencida depois daquele olhar, mas não o fez. Achou que a indiferença seria um sentimento melhor para demonstrar pra ele depois de toda a indiferença a ela que ele demonstrara.

- Você viu um gato laranja? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos. Ino sentia-se inofensiva sempre que Gaara fazia aquilo de olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, pelo tempo do que parecia uma eternidade. Os olhos dele faziam-na se sentir mole, quente e sem ar, exatamente a sensação de correr muito e depois tomar um copo enorme de refrigerante gelado.

- Não – até que se lembrou que sua gata fugira com o tal gato laranja e que ele era o causador dos seus despertares nas melhores partes dos sonhos justamente com aquele ruivo em sua frente – Por quê?

- Acho que ele é meu gato.

- Como assim, você _acha_ que ele é seu gato?

- Ele apareceu em casa e eu o estou alimentando – Gaara respondeu – Isso faz dele meu gato?

- Claro que faz.

Daí ele se calou e foi só então que Ino percebeu que ele estava despido. Sem a calça que ele usava para circular em casa e sem a camisa, tampouco. Apenas com a cueca boxer roxa, estilo Martin McFly. Ela achou tremendamente sexy parado ali, mas ao saber o que o terrível gato laranja que a despertava nas melhores partes do sonho e que agora parecia ter seqüestrado sua pobre gatinha indefesa para seus fins nefastos, ele caíra alguns pontos no seu conceito.

- Você devia castrar o seu gato – ela avisou, aborrecida. Gaara a encarou de novo com seus olhos muito claros e ela quase ficou sem reação. Quase – Assim, quem sabe, ele para de miar na minha janela e eu não tenha que sair de casa desse jeito para espantá-lo.

"Ele não é de falar muito, não é?" pensou Ino quando notou que ele ia deixar a situação cair em silêncio mais uma vez. Claro que ela não se importava com caras silenciosos, mas o silêncio que surgia entre ela e Gaara não parecia normal. Era um silêncio cheio de sons que ela não conseguia distinguir, como se os olhares dele sussurrassem coisas em seus ouvidos.

- Meu gato te faz sair assim?

A frase súbita interrompeu a hipnose de Ino tentando entender os sussurros dos olhos dele fez-la se assustar novamente:

- Faz, ele é muito irritante.

- Então acho que não vou castrá-lo.

Um momento. Ela entendera direito? As palavras de Gaara tinham o mesmo sentido que Ino ouviu e achou que elas tinham ou era tudo coisa da cabeça dela que parecia estar ficando louca ao ouvir sussurros no mais completo silêncio?

- Mas também posso te ver da janela – ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo e Ino sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com a frase.

- Você anda me espionando? – era uma pergunta hipócrita, mas que ela tinha que fazer.

Gaara deu de ombros.

"Sabe, indiferença é outro modo de demonstrar amor" Sakura tinha lhe dito aquilo em algum momento da vida, mas para Ino ela só estava tentando criar esperanças de que a indiferença que Sasuke demonstrava por ela era algum tipo estranho e deturpado de afeto, amor, carinho ou seja lá que sentimento que Sasuke podia demonstrar.

- Gaara – ele já estava se virando para voltar para casa quando a voz de Ino o parou. A garota se sentia nervosa e ficou envergonhada só de pensar que ele podia notar suas pernas tremendo como gravetos, mas ela não era o tipo de garota que ficava sentada esperando um cara agir por muito tempo. Como ele não agiria, ela o faria e que as coisas começassem ou terminassem ali – Eu venho te espionando também.

Os olhos verdes fincaram-se nos olhos azuis e os sussurros do silêncio recomeçaram. Depois passos, mais passos, corpos se juntando, respiração quente no rosto, lábios molhados de saliva. Ino ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando Gaara passou sua língua por entre seus lábios entreabertos e buscou a sua. Sorriu em meio ao beijo e entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

* * *

- Miaaau! – tentou abafar os miados com o travesseiro, mas sabia que se não levantasse, aquele gato não ia parar – Miaaau!

- Esse gato do meu vizinho... – ajeitou os cabelos de qualquer jeito, não importava muito. Calçou as pantufas de coelhinho e rumou para a porta da frente. Destrancou-a com cuidado sem correr o risco de acordar seus pais e saiu de casa para não encontrar o gato laranja que seqüestrava Hana, como sempre.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – a voz dele vinda de trás dela na rua escura típica de filme de terror não a fazia se assustar mais.

- Só o gato do meu vizinho, mas acho que eu já achei – virou-se e, sorrindo, deixou-o abraçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para um beijo.

* * *

**Olá!  
Uma oneshot Ino/Gaara bobinha, mas que fazia tempo que eu estava com vontade de escrevê-la. Sobre o gato que a acorda no meio da noite, isso acontece comigo, só que não há nenhum Gaara lindo do outro lado da rua, só o meu vizinho gay. Uma pena...  
Espero que gostem, é bem fluffy!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
